Apexins
Summary Apexins are godlike beings tasked with maintaining the balance of the universe in which they dwell; as entities composed of ether, the sacred energy that permeates all things, they are essentially immortal and have no true form. Therefore, they instead employ "avatars" to interact with the physical worlds; which is a very rare occurrence as they usually stay to themselves. Each one has a domain of their own and control over a certain aspect of reality be it physical like fire and water, or abstract like love and hate. Apexins have little involvement in the affairs of mortals, only ever showing up in times of crisis. Though, they do tend to make exceptions from time to time. There are three types of apexins in every universe, each type has specific powers and abilities that the others may or may not have. These types are the arret, the mosoc, and the abstar; these types are determined by the apexin's conception and role. There is only one who stands at the very top, ruling over the boundless multiverse with omnipotence. Arret The arrets are the most common apexins in any universe. They are the amalgamation of ether and worldly elements like fire, air, earth, water, and so on; in fact, its not completely inaccurate to refer to one as an "elemental". They are the most corporeal out of all 3 types and therefore have the most "limited" abilities. While there is initially one that arises on each planet, personifying the planet itself, there can be as many as 8 on a planet which further separate into subcategories of arrets; the The Colossal Beasts who rule over land, sea, and sky, the Cardinal 4 who represent the seasons, and the Persona of the Planet who is basically the embodiment of the planet itself. Each of whom have divine control over specific attributes of the world. They usually will not act if they don't feel it's necessary to, allowing the mortals or the tenshiks to resolve the matter themselves. However, should the situation be too much for even the latter to handle, then they will step in; but anything short of world shattering will be negligible. Mosoc The next type of apexin is the mosoc, basically cosmic entities, they are more rare and have more authority than their planet bound counterparts. They oversee the vast solar systems and galaxies in their ward, and similar to the arrets, only leap into action if they deem it necessary to intervene; like a cosmic level crisis that threatens the solar system or galaxy. The ether that they are made of combines with things like stars, nebulae, and black holes to become the avatars of these godly figures; thus gaining powers relative to what composes their being along with other godlike powers common among apexins. Abstar The final type of divinity, these apexins are the most rare, and have the highest authority in any universe. They consist of pure ether, and each one is the ruler of their own separate dimension. Abstars oversee the physical and astral planes of the universe; there are 14 total, with every pair representing opposing/related aspects of reality like peace and war, time and space, love and hate, light and dark, creation and destruction to name a few. Out of the 14, two of them are members of the Primora Family, and they are siblings who embody the aspects of creation and destruction. Like other apexins they stay to themselves keeping an eye on their ward from a distance, only getting involved in the most strenuous situations such as universal catastrophes. Members Apexins of Undosa: The gods who watch over Planet Undosa. They consist of: The Cardinal 4: Akabame, Torashi, Kurokame, and Azryu. The Colossal Beasts: Daikata, Zi, and Veilthaan. Finally, the personification of the world itself, Undosa. Cretta Goddess of Creation and the older sister of Kai, she is well known for her strength and compassion as well as the boundless power she uses to shield the multiverse from Kai's wrath. Kai A moody and lazy God of Destruction, he is among the most feared deities in existence. With the power to wipe out anything on a whim, his destructive might is offset by his lack of ambition; and his sister's "stern hand of discipline" keeps him in line as well. Laref The sun god whose curiosity of mortals led to him getting trapped in a war machine by a mischievous magician. ... Category:Original Character Category:OC Groups Category:Sir-duke01 Category:God/Godlike Category:Element User Category:Magic Category:Cosmic powers Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1